


Trust

by Melanie_Athene



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2011-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-25 23:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/pseuds/Melanie_Athene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all comes down to trust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Drabble123's Law and Order table. Prompt#11 - "Question"

I've always liked living on the edge. The rush of fear, the surge of adrenaline. Knowing that the moment's right, the time to act is now. There's nothing quite like it. I can't see me living my life any other way.

You're a risk taker too, mate. You're always by my side. You'd cover my back in hell without me asking it of you.

So when I fall in love, I don't question that you'll follow.

Trust, Ray. It all comes down to trust.

If I can trust you with my life, I know you'll keep my heart safe too.


End file.
